


Carmaster of Demonic cartivation

by LuoBingHe



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, cars - Fandom
Genre: Cars AU, LMAO, M/M, Oh boy i hope you like car puns, This is also a transformers au, WangXian, but no one stopped me so here, cmon i dare you try to stop me, don’t take this serious, ok but seriously, the one au no one asked for, you cant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 08:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuoBingHe/pseuds/LuoBingHe
Summary: Wei WuCar was known as the legendary Yiling Patricar , fastest and mightiest car in China. He controlled the rusty bodies of the broken down cars with his engine noises. He was feared all around until one day, his brother Jiang Car struck him down.13 years later he was summoned back, a new body was sacrificed to him, polished hood and squeaky new tires.





	Carmaster of Demonic cartivation

Wei WuCar was known as the legendary Yiling Patricar , fastest and mightiest car in China. He controlled the rusty bodies of the broken down cars with his engine noises. He was feared all around until one day, his brother Jiang Car struck him down.  
13 years later he was summoned back, a new body was sacrificed to him, polished hood and squeaky new tires.

  
Not only did he seem younger, he felt his engine roar in delight of the pure energy in him, however when he realised the original owner of this vehicle frame sacrificed his soul voluntarily, he also saw three scratch marks on his right door. In a moment of shock he stilled himself, Wei WuCar was aware of the consequences, he would end up on the car scrapyard faster than he could say Yiling Patricar.

  
His shiny new red hood was smeared with some kind of cream as if the original tried to put on make up, his musings were confirmed when a pair of nasty looking vehicles approached him out of nowhere. One hit his front making his insides clatter and steerwheel move against his will. The other parked like a lackey for the former one.

  
"Hey You third rate car with a fourth rate engine."

The big vehicle spat out , Wei WuCar could see the rusty bits of his body which were halfassly covered by cheap paint. They even boasted how they took his car rims he earned himself while staying with another sect.

  
What a pathetic view, so Mo XuanCar was cariliated (humiliated) by these jokes of moving bits of junk. He grinned , if he was called a broken car, he would act like one and enjoy it.  
He pressed on his gas pedal and drove towards the bully as fast as the momentum allowed, a crazed look in his window like eyes.

  
"Wrumm Wrumm motherfuckers!" Wei WuCar yelled, and the pathetic harassers were chased away, scared of the lunatic car.

Wei WuCar didn’t slow down all the way to the mansion down the road, he went on even faster as he drove through the Market place as he chased the other two just for the fun of it all while honking like crazy.

The tables however turned on him as he ended up chased by the carguards which were stationed in front of the entrance, he couldn’t care less and managed to lose them as he entered and found his vessels family, he proceeded to hide behind two fancy looking expensive silver blue cars.

„Help me! They want to drag me to the scrapyard and get rid of me!” He exclaimed dramatically while his tires slid shakingly under him.

“They even stole from me! I’ll steal your right tire if you steal anything from me ever again!!” Wei WuCar continued to honk against the newer model car at his harassers.

“Hey, stop hiding and don’t scratch my hood like this, Lan CarZhui, help! ”

Lan CarZhui ignored his friend Lan JingCar and continued to smile at the enraged Madam Mo Car in front of him.

  
“We’ll get rid of the Carpses this evening, please make sure to lock the parking lot and don’t leave the area. You’ll just endanger yourself. Thank you for your corporation.”

With that they left to prepare for the night, while Wei WuCar found out what is going on in the meantime. The place he ended up in was the place of Mo XuanCars Family, who was bullied by these horrible Cars. He was worried over the young Carciples tho and hoped none of their elders would appear. Cause that would totally end bad for his poor engine. He drove around silently , observing the younger models how they hung up Spirit Attraction windscreens.  
He was the one who actually invented them and it amused him they were still using them, even tho they despised him so much back in the good old days.

As evening arrived most of the Cars drove to safety, the Lan Cars patrolled and Wei WuCar hid in the shadows making sure nothing went out of control. He jinxed himself cause he stumbled upon a Carpse not too long after the set curfew. The lifeless huge eyes of non other than Mo ZiyuCar the bully from earlier!

  
As he inspected the Carpse, his luck just got better, as a pair of car flashlights shone at him brightly and a scream followed that brought everyone towards them.

As everyone accused him for Car murder and Madam Mo hysterically tried to end his already short reborn Vehicle life, he honked himself towards the Lan Carciples and hid behind them.

Wei WuCar was happy they were there and handled the situation well, even concluded Mo ZiyuCar fucked himself up by stealing a spirit attraction windscreen and hiding it on himself. Not a big surprise a mean Car spirit would attack the car.

What happened to be a surprise was the fact more corpses appeared in the next few minutes and a huge ass monster truck right tire attacked them all, ready to smash them to a pulp faster than you could say “Hulk”.

They raced and Wei WuCar even had to summon the Carpses of the Mo family to help them out, which wasn’t very helpful but got them enough time to honk for help. He was glad no one noticed it was his doing, at some point he had to intervene and crash into Lan CarZhui to save him.

Everything went horribly, he was close to use his engine noises again as suddenly just in the right moment a sound stopped everything and everyone.

  
With that one loud engine melody Wei WuCar froze at his hiding spot, he would recognise this special engine everywhere. Only one Car could sound so elegant but powerful at once.

The only Car that could drive the Mario Kart rainbow road without batting an eyelash and looking as calm as ever.

Lan WangCar rolled towards them in all of his icy glory.

The tire fled.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the mxtx Discord I‘m part of for this. I love you guys. 
> 
> Don’t expect quick updates, cause this is just for the lols. I even made this new Ao3 account just to post this cursed fic. IDK HOW TO EVEN CONTINUE but lets all appreciate a monster truck right tire. We all love one monster truck. 
> 
> Ratet T because of curse words. 
> 
> If I end up writing Cars au smut I‘ll post it separately and it will be in transformers form and the motor oil is gonna work as lube. Credits to the discord for the oil lube which was the reason I even started this.
> 
> Special greetings for my Car buddies PinkCar and Lan XiCar - Luo BingCar


End file.
